jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Microceratus
Microceratus is one of the smallest Jurassic world dinosaurs, despite it being closely related to humongous Triceratops. It is a nervous and hyperactive herbivore able to run up to almost 50 miles per hour and jump several times its own height. This agility enables it even to climb trees, and it actually takes refuge in them when it feels threatened. Males are easily identified due to their bright colors, while females have a more cryptic coloration to hide from predators during breeding season. breed- microceratus Herbivore Profile- “Masrani Rainbows" Name: Microceratus Raindowino Masranio Nublarensis Location And Era: asia , Late Cretaceous lifespan: 8 years status: Unknown population: Unknown top speed: 47 mph Ecological niche: small arboreal herbivore like monkeys. On Isla Nublar they live an arboreal lifestyle like their monkey neighbors. social behaviors: Microceratus" lives in groups dominated by an adult male and several subordinates. Females generally outnumber the males, and while a male may lead them, it is the females who choose which male to elect as their leader. Using group force, females can easily overthrow a dominant male if they feel he is not fulfilling his functions properly. vocalization: Their vocalizations are very diverse, but all of them quite noisy. An example of a simple call is a purr, which expresses contentment. Other communicative calls include chirps, clicks and chatters; as well as squawks and screeches used during predator mobbing. Warning calls have different levels of pitch and frequency depending on the type of predator. diet: Herbivore; Tree bark, leaves, flowers, nuts, buds and fruits. "Microceratus" has a very strong beak for eating the kernels of hard nuts and seeds. Its dry, scaly tongue has a bone inside it which makes it an effective tool for tapping into fruits. "Microceratus" will use its sharp beak to access tree sap. The dinosaur has also been known to consume invertebrates and small lizards. Range: formerly Isla Nublar And Isla Sorna Habitat: dense jungles predators: these little critters have all kinds predators on the island, from carnotaurus to larger birds of prey. their main threat are large snakes. DNA interpolation: (90%) pure Microceratus DNA (6%) scarlet macaw DNA (4%) African reed frog DNA Site: they used to live on Site A and B Diseases: they are also Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Mycotoxins, Bracken Fern Poisoning, Hookworm, Avian Influenza, and Ticks. Breeding behaviors: During the mating season males in a group fight for females. These duels involve head-pushing contests not too dissimilar to the famous head-pushing contests of Triceratops, albeit at a much smaller scale. While the duels themselves are not deadly owing to the dinosaurs' lack of sharp horns, the fact that they occur so high off the ground is what makes them so dangerous. Usually if it appears one male is stronger than another, the loser will submit and back down, however it has been known for evenly-matched males to continue fighting until one is finally knocked from its perch. Even if they survive the initial fall, males are often too injured to attempt to climb back up a tree, and thus become easy food for passing predators. Nests are built in hollow trees, logs, or on thick branches, and some females may share nests, resulting in many eggs and young per nest. Usually the dominant male sires the most young per breeding season and the females care for the young communally, feeding them regurgitated plant material and defending them from mammalian egg-thieves such as coatis and kinkajous. The young grow quickly and are able to scurry through the trees soon after leaving the nests, although because their senses are still developing and they still have difficulty judging distances, accidents do occur. one couple lays about 19-23 eggs. The Eggs are laid in the midst of the dry season in order to avoid the occurring storms and heavy rain, which would blow or wash away the nests in trees or hollows. The young will hatch nearly before the next wet season is coming. Summary: 22 Microceratus were created on Sorna, but were released from their enclosure during hurricane Clarrisa. It is unknown if their were any surviving populations by 1997 incident. Microceratus is a noisy and intelligent animal that lives in groups dominated by an adult male and several subordinates. Females are, however, the ones who decide who will be the alpha male, and they can overthrown him if they feel that he is not fulfilling its functions properly. All females seem to have the same rank. their strong beak is also their main weapon and they can bite strong enough to, say, break a human hand's bones. Despite their peaceful and even playful personality, Microceratus fights bravely if caught by a predator. in Jurassic Park they were allowed to roam semi-free around the park, Microceratus caused a lot of trouble to the Jurassic Park rangers when they went into the enclosures of larger dinosaurs. Not less than 8 days were needed to recapture a group that appeared in the T-Rex paddock. Amazingly, the superpredator didn´t pay any attention to the noisy intruders, although it did try to devour one of the desperate park rangers. "Microceratus" is always highly alert, capable of jumping several times its own height. Its eyesight is well developed with keen depth perception, which helps it greatly when leaping from tree to tree and watching out for danger. Unlike its much larger relative, Triceratops , "Microceratus" is not a heavyweight brawler to be regarded with caution. "Microceratus" is in fact arboreal, preferring to live high in the tree tops. It moves through the trees on four legs, jumping from branch to branch and using its tail for balance. Nervous and hyperactive, Thanks to its arboreal habits, tiny size, "Microceratus" is very difficult to spot in the trees, and can often be mistaken for monkeys or birds. The small ceratopsian is nimble and will most often flee from danger, using its agility to avoid most threats. Since it rarely leaves the safety of the trees, "Microceratus" is ignored by most predatory dinosaurs, although it is still hunted by large snakes and birds of prey. In the case of ground-dwelling carnivores, sometimes "Microceratus" will defecate and/ or urinate onto a foe from high above. The act is usually so perturbing to the would-be predator that it will simply move away, too disgusted to pursue its prey. If captured, "Microceratus" fights viciously, emitting ear-splitting, macaw-like shrieks and attempting to bite the predator with its sharp, powerful beak. "Microceratus" gets most of its moisture from the leaves, seeds and fruits on which it feeds, so it has no need to descend to the ground in order to drink. However, during the dry season they have to leave the safety of the trees Go to the river. But it incredibly dangerous for them to walk out in the open so they ride on the backs of larger animals like triceratops towards the river. Several members of a group may descend while others remain in the trees, looking out for danger. The dinosaur is just as nimble on the ground, able to sprint at speeds of up to 47 mph. When threatened, it runs rapidly on its hind legs in order to reach the nearest tree. These small colorful Ceratopsians were first bred roughly around the year of 2010 or 2011 as a mean to try bringing in the fading crowds by appealing to the “cute” factor. Basically, the MAIN purpose for their presence on the park was for people and thier children to pick up, take photos and share them of social websites, as we do with cute animals such as cats, dogs, koalas, budgies etc. And indeed, despite the constant presence of visitors, when Jurassic World was still in it's hey-day, these cute little critters had a rather peaceful life, during the day, they'd bask in the sunlight and the admiration of their "fans' whilst a keep would carry one of them around for small children to pet/stroke and during the night, they'd sleep huddled together in their little pen, whilst being fed a nice meal of churchy insects and juicy bowls of fruit. All in all, they had a rather perfect life in the park. And from first Glance, you might think that just because these cuties were living a pampered, domesticated lifestyle, they'd stand no chance in the wild, especially with all the big dangerous dinosaurs roaming about, but as it turns out, no these little critters may be cute and cuddly, but they are certainly not pathetic when it comes to survival, in fact, both their striped colour scheme and their varied diet are key factors in making them one of the more Adaptable small herbivore. And this could definitely be seen when, after the indominus Incident occurred and the park was abandoned, the now-starving micoceratus began gnawing their way out of their pen, before then escaping out into the wild and essentially breeding like pigs or rabbits. The funny thing was, the constant gnawing indirectly helped the other residents of the petting zoo to escape their confines. And in the three years that followed, these colorful critters thrived in the wild, breeding life crazy, feasting on anything they could find and essentially being an easy snack for predators such as carnotaurus, compys and the last of the IBRIS raptors. Some have even been documented acting out a symbiosis with larger herbivores, picking the parasites out of their tough hide. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal record is sad to announce that not a single one of these critters was spared from Mount Sibo Category:Ceratopsians Category:Dinosaur